parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SheenBob Kidpants: Bee Hunter
Cast * SpongeBob SquarePants - Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron) * Eugene H. Krabs - Gru (Despicable Me) * Friend/No-name - Buzz (Honey Nut Cheerios) * Jellyfish - Bees Transcripts * [A bee is flying in the sky] * Narrator: Ahh, another beautiful day in Bikini Bottom's own Bee Fields. An untamed world of natural order where the little jellyfish jellies roam free across the salty seascape. And where there is jellyfish, there is the Bee Hunter. * Sheen: La La La La, La La La La La! catches it in his net ''You're my twelfth catch of the day. I'm gonna call you "Twelvy."it with a light purple feather'' Kitchy Kitchy coo! bee sneezes out some honey, filling up the jar Bye, Twelvy! stings him. He sees a rare blue bee Oh! It's you! mimicks the bee's style of floating, then tries to catch the blue jellyfish but fails Well it's just you and me again, I've caught and named every bee in these fields at least once. Except you, No Name. * No-name: buzzes reads: "Bring it on!" * Sheen: battle cries and tries to catch it. He runs. He steps on a soda can. He then runs so fast he flies Gotcha! is unsuccessful at catching it Barnacles! How'd he do that? Someday I'll catch old No Name. * to the Krusty Gru * Sheen: I'm going on my lunch break, Gru. * Gru: You've got 5 minutes! * Sheen: Wow! One more minute than yesterday! Sheen Estevez ready for lunch! imitates a rocket launching and lifts his bag into the air jar of honey and a Krabby Patty fall out of the bag. He puts the honey on the Krabby Patty and starts eating it * Fred: Hey, buddy! What the heck is that? * Sheen: Why, this is a hole, good sir. You see, I am a kid, and... * Fred: No, not that! That! to the honey patty Sheen made * Sheen: It's just a little ol' Krabby Patty smothered in bee honey! I call it a Krabby Patty with Bee Honey. * Fred: Could I try some? * Sheen: Sure! Fred some * Fred: Amazing! I've got to tell someone about this. singing about the Honey Patty's glory ♪Hey all you people, Hey all you people, Hey all you people won't you listen to me--? I just had a sandwich, No ordinary sandwich, A sandwich filled with bee honey--... Hey, man!, you've got to try this sandwich! It's no ordinary sandwich! It's the tastiest sandwich in the sea--... scats ''Yeah... Thank you!♪ * '''Gru:' Sheen, who's playing Woody's records again? * Sheen: No one Gru. I was just sharing my bee honey with the customers. some fish eating honey patties Here you go Gru. Send your taste buds on a journey. * Gru: the honey patty Messing with the patty's formula, that's mutiny! Why I oughta...! * Fred: Sir, this is the greatest thing I've ever eaten! I'm going to come back here for lunch everyday for the rest of my life! bill with Fred appears in it Hey, buddy, you alright? * Gru: mutters incoherently * Sheen: You okay G? * Gru: Sheen, I got a proposition for ye. How's about you go catch me some of those little moneyfish? * Sheen: Oh boy. Getting paid to bee-fish. That's my life's dream! * Gru: Well, keep dreaming. gives him a bee net This'll be on your time. * Sheen: Aye, aye, sir! * Gru: Now go get me some bees, and make it holds up a bee in a jar ...quick. Uhh, Sheen? We're gonna need more than one puny bee. * Sheen: But, sir, how many jellyfish do you need? * Gru: Sheen, we have a whole ecosystem full of hungry paying customers. Oh no! Don't tell me! You've stopped caring for the customer! * Sheen: gasps No! Never! * Gru: Then go out there and get me some more bees! * Sheen: Okay, Gru. Just make sure the jellyfish are comfortable. They are oh, so sensitive. leaves * Gru: to himself Oh, I'll keep 'em comfortable all right, inside me wallet! chuckles * Sheen: with many nets. He then shows up with three jars Here you go, Mr. Krabs! * Gru: a sign saying "Home of the Honey Patty" I'm gonna need more than that, boy. * Sheen: a rope. Many jellyfish are inside it. He shows up with five jars More jellies, Mr. Krabs! * Gru: bees on the walls of the Krusty Gru with the words "I Love Bees" on his shirt Oh, that'll never do. More! * has a mustache on. A sign next to a jellyfish hive reading "FOR RENT" is shown. Jellyfish come in. They are trapped in a large net'' * Gru: are lined up More, Sheen! * is driving a large replica of himself. Its hand shows up at the Krusty Gru with a jar full of bees * Gru':' What don't you understand about...more? * Sheens catch bees * Gru: More! * net catches more bees * Gru: ''MORE!'' * encases a bee in a jar * Gru: MORE!! * is seen jumping in the sky. catching several more bees * Gru: More! * catches more and more bees * Gru: ''on a table, calmly More. * ''catches a lot of bees. Gru is seen as a morbid human. * Gru: More! * catches thousands and thousands of bees * Gru: '''constantly More, more, more, more, more, more. yelling '''MMMMMOOOOOOORRRRRREEEE!!!!!! * at night, the population sign for Bee Fields, 4 Billion is crossed out. A hive breaks. Sheen is alone * Sheen: Well, there's no more! Now, that's bee-fishing! * Sheen, No-name secretly follows him home * Sheen: It feels like somebody...wants to sell me something! * Businessman: behind rock with another businessman I told you he was onto us! * Sheen: away I'm not interested in anything you're selling! the door to his house and gets in. A sea tumbleweed tumbles past ''I sure felt like... ''laughs I must be working too hard. rings I'll get it, E.B.! Hello, Sheen's house, Sheen speaking. Hello? * No-name: breathing * Sheen: nervously Wrong number. Name has pliers and cuts the living room fuse and the lights go out. SpongeBob laughs nervously I guess Gary forgot to pay the electric bill! opens and a small, black figure comes in E.B., is that you? E.B.? figure goes inside the kitchen Uh, yeah, good idea, E.B., there's probably some candles in the kitchen. shines on a Krabby Patty with blue bee honey Hello, what's this? How did you get in here, o delicious one? A little snack will calm my nerves! Mmm...a Krabby Patty with blue honey. was about to eat it, he gasps in shock as his tongue rolls up. He stretches the blue substance BLUE HONEY!!!!!??????!!!!! shows up. Sheen screams Hey, ol No-name, what's happening? * No-name: shows a net and jar * Sheen: crammed inside a jar. He pounds on the glass, muffled No-name, let me out! What are you gonna do with me? P.U.! What smells like big business? shows a factory Hey, I don't remember that factory! shows him the inside Huh? are inside tubes. They are being sucked of their honey. The dried out ones are put in trash cans. Sheen gasps in horror ''What is this horrible place?! ''robot is tickling a bee * Robot: 'Kitchy-kitchy coo. ''sneezes the honey out and dries up * '''Sheen: What kind of monster is responsible for this horror? * Gru':' an exercising machine, dressed in a purple track suit That's it, boys! Keep that gelatinous gold a-flowing! laughs * Sheen: Gru? No! Now I know why you brought me here. But what can we do? is listening to a song through headphones on an MP3-like player. Sheen breaks in the giant factory riding on No-name Gru! Stop this madness! Stop it right now! * Gru: Uh...uh...This...This isn't what it looks like, Sheen! Why...uh...We're just...uh...having a little tea party! * Sheen: Oh, boy! A tea party! touches him You tricked me, Gru! I wouldn't have collected all those bees if I knew that this was their fate! This isn't right! Bees need wide-open space and fresh air! * Gru: Easy boy, what are you doing with that? * Sheen: an alligator wrench like a weapon Something that should've been done a LONG TIME AGO!!!! * Gru: NO!!! * Sheen: The squeaky bolt on this door was driving me crazy! * Gru: relieved Whew! * Sheen: And now I'm gonna set these jellyfish free! to open it, but is unsuccessful * Gru: laughs Well, you can't. The door's voice-activated and will only open if I say "open". [closes his mouth. The sign on the door lights the words "OPEN" and the jellyfish escape * Sheen: Freedom! Freedom! * Gru: You'll never catch me! pedals but the exercising machine is bolted to the ground Wha--? Blasted exercise craze! sting him and he screams in pain * Sheen: escape out the doors and return home to Bee Fields Goodbye, friends! * Gru: out and is incredibly covered in red stings from the bees I'm taking honey off the menu. leaves * Sheen: points to Gru with his thumb He really got stung on that deal! at his pun All is as it should be. put his bee net I promise never to use this jellyfish net for anything but pure sport again. Bees aren't meant to be captured forever! floats in Sheen's net. He gasps Oh, No-name! I guess I can name you now. I'll call you..."Buzz".his arm out. Buzz does as he tries to shake his new friend's hand, but accidentally stings Sheen and his hand throbs red. He sheepishly smiles as he titters Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Transcripts Category:Spongebob Episodes Category:Episodes Category:SheenBob KidPants